Aeris' Sister
by AnimeDarkAngel
Summary: Somethings come as a surprise...especially Miss Raven Angelheart
1. Default Chapter

The brunett guard waited as Mayor Domino left his office. As he rounded the corner she slid into his office and tapped on the camara above the door. "Hmmmm. Easy enough." The girl place a tape in her mouth and began to open the side of the camara, careful not to put a single body part in its view.  
  
***  
  
An Ex-Soldier jumps off of the train in front of sector 1. A tall heavy set black man who got off before him waves him over with his arm that had been grafted with a gun and begins to run. The Ex-Soldier follows behind but is stopped by two guards. The Ex-Soldier and the guards engage in battle.  
  
***  
  
"Lets see." The girl removes part of a wire in the camara and replaces it then she inserts the tape. "5minutes to mayors return." Her watch whispers at her. "Oh shut up. Almost there." She connects a wire on either side of the tape and closes the small hatch on the camara. "HA!! Okay Domino. What do you know about AVALANCHE?" As she strolls over to his file cabinet she slides a set of headphones over her ears and presses play. DCTalk, Raven's favorite Christian band, roars to life in the CD player and she begins to pick the lock on the cabinet drawer.  
  
***  
  
A group stands waiting for the black man. One of the people, a heavyset guy with a red cap, nods at the Ex-Soldier that had finally caught up after his fight with the guards. "Didn't catch your name." The young man who he was speaking to shrugged. "I'm Cloud." The black man charges up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TRAVELIN A GROUP!!!MOVE!!" The others run forward and the man turns to Cloud. "Ex- Soldier huh? I don't trust you." Both men run towards their destination. The sector 1 reactor.  
  
***  
  
The guard frowns as she reads the file she had found in the mayors desk" So they are located in sector 7. I wonder why he hasn't told Shinra. Hmmm. Well not to worry cause he wont get the chance." She slips the file into her jacket and climbs into an air vent above the desk. "Time to meet these people."  
  
***  
  
Mayor Domino slid his access card through the slot. He was really getting fumed. He was the mayor not a librarian. Well as soon as he could contact those AVALANCHEr's he would have his problem solved. After he got them to remove President Shinra from the seat he would take over then annialate AVALANCHE. It was all to perfect.  
  
***  
  
Cloud shrugged as the black man yelled at him about being slow. It wasn't his fault things kept attacking him. The man became frustrated. "THATS IT!! Your comin with me from now on. Names Barret." Cloud closed his eyes. "I dont care who you are. I just want to get this done before the Robots get here." Barret snarled and they got in the elevator.  
  
***  
  
"Hello there." The former guard winked at a Shinra soldier. "Could you direct me towards sector 7. I have a friend who wanted me to meet her there and I got a bit muddled on the way." The male soldier blushed slightly."Right that way mis..." The girl held out her hand. "Firestone. Raven Firestone. Thankyou handsom. I must be on my way." She smirked as she ran in the direction the soldier had pointed. 'Oh this is sooo much fun. Now to wait for AVALANCHE to return to their base.' In the distance a loud roar echoed out across Midgar as a reactor blew up in sector 1.  
  
***  
  
Cloud, Barret and the rest of the gang ran at top speed out of the reactor. The job was done. Next came getting to the train station before they ran into the guards. Cloud grabbed Barrets arm but before he could say anything Barret shook him off and barked at him once again. "If its about your pay wait till we're at the hideout." They both took off running up the stairs. Barret took a different route from Cloud as they ran onto the main street. As Cloud ran he accidentally bumped into a young flower girl. He grunted as he back up and prepared to leave. Her voice stopped him. "Excuseme.." He turned to face a young girl with light brown hair tide up into a fishtail braid. Her blue eyes made his own avert from her face slightly. She bent over a little and pressed her hands on her knees as she looked at his face. "What happened?" Cloud shook his head and brushed his spiky blonde hair out of his eyes. "You'd better get out of here." The girl steps back a bit surprised. "O-O-Okay." With that she quickly walks down the next alley. Cloud turned and followed another ally down. Next thing he knew he was on a small bridge above the train tracks and surrounded by Shinra soldiers. He backed to the edge of the bridge as he heard the train near. "I dont have time to mess with you guys." With these last words he jumps off the bridge and right onto the train."  
  
***  
  
Raven sighed as she sipped water that the girl named Tifa had given her. 'How am I going to get in. I wonder if anyone knows anything.' She shrugged. She swung her feet up onto the table and nearly lost balance. At this moment all she wanted to do was relax. She spilled water all over the front of her as a man charged into the building and shot of rounds with his gun-arm. She growled as he hollered at everyone inside. "EVERYONE OUT NOW!!" A bunch of people ran out. All that were left inside were the guy, Tifa, and her. She stared at the man unimpressed. He walked up to her and they made eye contact. He growled. "I said get out." She handed him her cup and closed her eyes. "Loosen up pops." He threw Raven's cup on the ground and lifted her chair with her in it. She hung on for dear life. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Raven and the chair went sailing out the door as the man threw them. "I'm taking out the trash." After that a group of people went into the bar and the doors were locked. Raven lifted herself of the ground spluttering. "THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!" A blonde walked over to her and helped her to her feet. "That was Barret. I suggest you just do as he says." Raven looks up at the guy who had helped her up. His blue eyes seemed to have an eerie glow behind them. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Who are you?" Before he can answer Barret's voice booms from behind the doors. "CLOUD GET OVER HERE!" The boy shrugs. ":He's calling me. See ya." Cloud jogged into the bar and Raven just sat on the ground pondering. 'I know I have seen eyes like those before...but where???' She jogs over to the door and presses her ear against it. She can hear them talking. "Down in the hideout now." Raven can hear the scampering of 3 sets of feet towards the right. She made a mental note and nodded as she head the girl Tifa speaking to someone. "You want a drink?" Clouds voice answered. "No thanks." Tifa said something with agitation but Raven missed it. The night passed her by passed before she heard more footsteps. They sounded light and were headed towards the door. She slid against the wall to the side but stayed so she could still here the conversation. It sounded like Tifa and Cloud were talking again but it was to quiet for her to hear them. She waited and then Barrets loud voice bounced of the walls. "Hey dont be going nowhere yet hot shot." The sound of coins could be head and then Cloud pushed on the door lightly. Raven could see small spots of blonde as he talked. "That's my pay. Dont make me laugh." Tifa could be heard again. "You mean you'll help us!?!?"  
  
Cloud grumbled. "Ill do the next job for 3000." A slight argument passed between Tifa and Barret and then it subsided. "2000." Barret barked. Cloud was dragged back into the bar completely and Tifa's voice sounded serious. "I'm going this time." Raven bounced quietly down the stairs and sat near the next building and took a quick catnap. When she woke up she could see Cloud and his gang walking away and out of sector 7. Raven giggled. "Perfect."  
  
***  
  
Tifa and Cloud walked quietly side by side. Cloud watched her out of the corner of his eye as she brushed away a few loose strands of her hair. The group quickly boarded the train and took their seats. Their next hit was going to be the reactor in sector 5. Hopefully this would be a bit easier.  
  
***  
  
Raven whisked into the bar and saw the little girl behind the counter. "Hi there." The girl looked up from what she was doing. "Didn't Papa throw you out last time?" Raven blushed as the little girl glared at her. "I was. Tell him I'm sorry but I was rather annoyed by the way he entered. He could have just said the bar was closed." The little girl looked as if she could care less. Raven smiled and pulled a croissant out of her purse. "What's your name?" The little girl eyeballed the food and quickly went back to her task of washing the dishes. "My name is Marlene." Raven broke off an end of her croissant. "Here you go Marlene. Why dont you try this. I made it this morning." Marlene looked at the offering warily. Raven pushed it into the girl's hands. "Dont worry it wont kill you." Marlene took it from Raven's hand and began to nibble away at the pastry. "Hey. This is....." She slumped to the ground and Raven ran to the door to lock it. "Success!!" She walked to the right side of the building and eyed everything closely. "Okay were would a hide out be in here. Good thing I used a strong dose of that stuff Akai made. Marlene wont remember what happened when she wakes up." She flipped a switch on the video game she had seen out of boredom and suddenly the ground beneath her began to move. The space that Raven and the game had been on sunk below the floor into a secret room. "SCORE!!!!"  
  
***  
  
An alarm on the train sounded. Over the intercom came a booming voice. "A suspicious character has located in car number one. Beginning lock down in 15 seconds." Barret jumped off of his spot on the bench. "CRAP!! Did they find us?" The group began charging through each car in a mad rush. When they reached the front car one of the people (Jessie) pried open a door. Barret stood off to the side. "We are going to have to jump. Cloud, Tifa you first." Tifa jumped out of the car in one swift motion. Cloud stopped on his way to jump. "You mind if I go first." Barret shook his head. "The captain stays till last." Right before Cloud shoved out of the train car Barret stopped him again. "YO Cloud!! Dont you go getting spiky ass killed now!!" Cloud nodded and finally was able to soar from the premises. Barret followed close behind. They were well on their way to the next reactor.  
  
***  
  
Raven walked over to a small computer that had the name Jessie etched onto the side.  
  
"Well this must be the HQ. Not to roomie but a nice set up. Now let me see." Raven glanced at the already running computer and the TV screen beside it. Reports from yesterdays "terroristbombing on sector 1" were still off the walls. Raven took a seat in front of the computer and began typing away. "ACESS DENIED" flashed across the screen as she typed in what she thought might be the acess code. "DAMN!! hmmmm. OH!! DUH!!" She quickly typed in the name AVALANCHE and the computer made a dinging noise. "IM IN!!" She printed plans for each attack on reactors and other such files. She scanned the computer for names. "Very wise desision guys. If Shinra got ahold of this they wouldn't be able to get your friends through this. Well enough snooping girl. Marlene will be waking up anytime now." Raven pocketed the documents and signed of the computer then quickly returned upstairs were Marlene was patiently waiting for Raven to return. Raven just about fell over when she saw the girl leering up at her. "Get what you want??" Raven just stood gawking at the girl. She wasnt supposed to be awake for another 15 minutes. "Does Barret own this place?" The girl pushed Raven. "Are you with Shinra?" Raven almost gagged. "AW HELL NO KID!! So Barret does own this place. Good. I was hoping that." Marlene glared. "Go sit down. We will wait for Papa to get back." Raven grimaced. 'Oh jeeze. I have been caught at long last. AND BY A KID!! Good thing no one really knows me. No rep to ruin. Just my life.' Raven sighed and rested her head on the table she sat at. "Hey Marlene.Can you get me a drink please. I need it before your old man mutilates me."  
  
***  
  
President Shinra laughed as the helocopter took off and the robot began to attack the AVALANCHE team. This was to good for him.  
  
***  
  
"CLOUD HELP!!!" Tifa stammerd as she backed away from the robot. Cloud, Barret and Tifa knew they had to fight for their lives. A visious battle begun.  
  
***  
  
Raven felt a soft hand press againts her back. She turned to she a girl with almost orange hair, and green eyes glaring at her. "You Raven." She nodded. "Come with me.It seems you have something that belongs to me." Raven got up and followed the girl. "Im guessing you are Jessie." The girl only glared in response.  
  
***  
  
The robot faultered and began to short circuit. Tifa and Barret backed away quickly but Cloud didn't move fast enough. The robot blew up and took a good section of the bridge with it. Cloud fell over the edge and was now holding on for his life to a single cable that hung from the bridge. He was almost miles above the slums of Midgar. Tifa and Barret called out to him. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?? YOU GONNA MAKE IT??" Cloud nodded although he could feel his grip loosening. "Get out of here. Ill be fine." His hands lose hold of the cable and he plummets to the ground below. Tifa and Barret can only watch in horrer as he falls.  
  
***  
  
Jessie and two men stand in a circle around Raven. One of the men was a rather plump looking guy with a red cap. He had ruflly introduced himself as Wedge. The other was a rather good looking guy with black hair and a dark complexion. Jessie had introduced him as Biggs. Raven just mummbled her name. Biggs lightly grabbed her arm and forced her to look him in the eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for AVALANCHE."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause. I heard about them and wanted to see if they needed an insider at Shinra."  
  
"What makes you think that AVALANCHE would want you?"  
  
"What makes you think Barret wont."  
  
"!!!"  
  
Jessie grabbed Raven by the collar of her jacket.  
  
"You could be a Spy for Shinra."  
  
"EW!! No way. I found out where you were by sneaking through the Mayors files. Oh and by the way. I also totaly screwed up the camaras from floor 62 up. There is no way they could catch you on camara when and if you infaltrate them."  
  
It was Wedge's turn to speak and he simply pried the other two people off of Raven.  
  
"So does all of Shinra know where we are?"  
  
Raven shrugged and pulled the file she had taken from the office out of her coat. "I dunno. Maybe. But I doubt it. only Domino had the files and they were locked in his personall file. But I know one thing. This is not the place you want to stay. Look I know you guys dont trust me. And you dont have a reson to. But listen to me. Your gonna need my knowledge. You may as well count me in on your missions."  
  
The platform lowered and Barret and Tifa stood with dejected expressions on their faces. When Barret looked up his fist clenched. "What the hell is that doing here?" Raven moved from behind Wedge and walked up to Barret handing him AL:L the files she had taken. "Hello Mr. Barret. Remember me. The trash." Barret and Tifa glanced over the papers and frowned. Tifa walked over to Raven and looked as though she was going to hit her. Instead a small tear trickled down her face. Raven quickly drew out a small handkerchief and handed it to the girl. "You okay?" Tifa nodded and walked to the other end of the room. "If you are from Shinra. I suggest you leave and never talk to anyone ever again. Or else." Raven backed up from Tifa.  
  
"WHOA!! Little miss hostile. I'm here to help ya'll out. Not screw you over!!" Barret quietly explained what had happened and Raven sat on the ground to recompose. "Thats terrible." Barret just shookhis head. "How do you think we feel when we see a spy has appeared as well." Raven sighed. "LOOK. Im sorry okay. AND I AINT NO FRIGGIN SPY FOR SHINRA!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL NIMROD!!!!! You need help. Here I am. And President Shinra as well as Shinra inc can kiss my ass. Never liked them much. I want to go find Cloud. Do you mind?" Barret blocked her way. "Your not going anywhere."  
  
***  
  
"Hello?.....HELLO??" Cloud opened his eyes to see a familiar set of blue ones aove him. The girl grinned. "So. We meet again." He turned to look the girl in the eyes. Confusion crossed his face. The girls smile faded a little. "Do you remember me??" It dawned on him. "OH YEA!! Your that flower girl." She smiled. "My name....is Aeris." She helps him to his feet and a small conversation begins between the two. Cloud swings his hand over the air. "I do a little bit of everything." Aeris looked carefully at him. "A jack of all trades huh? You ever been a bodyguard?" A confused expression covered the young mans face and she smiled. "How about a trade…I'll go on a date with you. How's that?" Before Cloud can answer her question a man in a blue collar suit walks in with a few Shinra guards behind him. Cloud walks up to him.  
  
***  
  
Raven sighs in frustration. "Hun you have to let me go. Let me tell you something first. I have worked in the Shinra HQ for about 5 years now. All because I was taken away from my home by Hojo and his crew. Was FORCED to participate in one of Hojo's experiments and then escaped and have been under the allies of Cassie Bartell. I heard of AVALANCHE and decided I would help them if they would allow me so as to get revenge on that jackass of a scientist Hojo. SO!! If you don't mind or even if you do. I'll be going to find Cloud now. TA!!" In one swift motion Raven flips open her pocket and rips out a small oval shaped object, slides its tab in between her teeth and throws the object to the ground. Smoke emits from it and all visibility is eliminated. Raven placed her hand over the lever on the arcade came and pressed it upwards. She was going to find Cloud weather or not they wanted her to. She could feel in her bones that he was fine.  
  
***  
  
Cloud and Aeris ran up the stairs as the Turk and the guards chased them. They had to escape. Just when Cloud thought that they were soon to be home free the guards opened fire on the two and Aeris fell down to the first floor where the guards were "CLOUD!!" She began to panic as one of the soldiers ran towards her. Cloud quickly pushed a barrel off of the platform he was on and it rolled onto Aeris's attacker. Aeris ran forward towards the stairs so she could catch up with Cloud.  
  
***  
  
Raven stood in the sector 6 slums. 'Great' she thought, 'now I get to suffer through a maze. I really don't need this. Cloud cant you just magically appear or something."  
  
***  
  
Cloud and Aeris climbed over the buildings toward her home in sector 5. They jumped down onto the ground and Aeris pointed in the direction of her house. As they began to walk a pink monster walked out of a small ramshackle hut and attacked them.  
  
***  
  
Raven stumbled through the debris and saw a young man and girl fighting one of those stupid pink monsters. It seemed to her they weren't fairing to well.  
  
***  
  
"BOLT!!" Aeris brought out her staff and whirled it in front of her and lightning shot from it and pummeled the monster. Cloud slashed at the thing with his sword. The monster looked as though it was finished but it got to its feet and attacked the two. A girl that Cloud recognized bounced in the way of the attack and crashed backwards into Aeris. "Sorry." She pushed her hands in front of her. "ICE!!!" A dozen little blue crystals penetrated into the monster and exploded leaving the monster as dust. Raven turned to the two and smiled. "CLOUD!! Good to see ya. Look your buds think you died. Oh hello!! Who's this your with? Girlfriend??" Aeris giggled and Cloud shook his head. "NO not my girlfriend. Her name is Aeris. And I thought that the gang would think I was dead but how did you know? I thought you and Barret don't get along."  
  
Raven sighed. "Um can we walk and talk. I want to hear your story first. Then Ill tell ya mine." Aeris began to talk. "Ill explain…"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ug!! I can't stand this. I hardly know what I'm doing. And I know this may not seem like much of a Sailor Moon thing but It'll get there don't worry. I', trying to do things a little different then I'm used to. SO!! Whaddya think. Review please. What did I do wrong? Hopefully nothing. And yes this will be a Tifa/Cloud. Just in case you were wondering. 


	2. 2

Raven listened as Aeris explained what had happened before she had plowed her way into the fight. "Oh. Wow. That sounds fun. Well we kinda need to get back so they don't think I plotted your so-called death okay. Oh and will you protect me from Barret...please." she clung to Cloud as the entered sector 8 town. Aeris giggled at the girl's desperation. "Raven I don't think you have much to worry about. We'll be at my house tonight." She led them up to a two-story house with a large garden growing beside it. Raven's eyes grew wide in awe. "I thought that plats couldn't grow in Midgar!" Aeris smiled shyly. "I guess this area is special."  
  
Barret hit the punching bag as hard as he could. "DAMN!!!!!! Cloud!!! You numbskull!!!!" Tifa was upstairs cleaning the bar and Biggs was helping her. Marlene was sitting on a file cabinet as Jesse explained how to lock the hideout to her. Wedge had gone off shopping. Tifa's voice floated down to the gang. "Hey guys. The clean up is gone and Im going out for a bit."  
  
Aeris and Cloud climbed the stairs and Raven stayed outside to look at the garden. "Whoa. Last time I saw a garden I was 5. That was back in the mountains. Before Hojo came and kidnapped my little sister and I. I wonder where she is and how she is doing. Thank goodness Okaasan got her out of there." Raven glanced up at the house into what seemed to be Aeris' window. Running her fingers over the bud of a red rose a sigh rose from her chest as a single salty water droplet fell onto a velvet petal.  
  
Tifa frowned at the man as he spoke. "So. It'll give ya good cash if you come anyhow. We aint gonna just letcha go and not give ya somethin for your time." Tifa closed her deep brown eyes in thought, brushing her brown ponytail behind her she asked the man a question. "Will I be able to talk to the Don before the desision." The mans response was not what she wanted. "That's up to Corneo doll." Tifa sighed. "I'll be out in a sec."  
  
Cloud swiftly climbed down the stairs and out the door where he met the waiting Raven. Her voice was quiet. "What about Aeris. Aint she comin?" Cloud shook his head. "Her mom wanted me to leave without her. Lets move." Raven nodded and they ran into the main part of town. As they approached the sector 6 maze that Raven had to navigate through earlier Cloud stammered in shock and stopped causing Raven to run right into him. "A-A- Aeris!! What are you doing here?" Raven laughed. "Lemme guess you have the hots for him and there isnt any way your just gonna let em go?" Aeris smiled fondly at the older girl. "Close. I told him I'd get him back to sector 7. It was a promise. SO I keep my promises." Cloud shook his head. "Fine." Raven ran over to Aeris and linked arms with her. "Oh Cloud. You know you wanted her to come all along. Now lets get a move on."  
  
Tifa walked out the door and jumped onto the wagon. Smiling at Barret she waved. "Take care! I'll be back quit looking so upset!"  
  
Raven glared at Cloud and thought about kicking him in the shin. "Cloud.quit being such a jerk.I can so kick President Shinra to the curb. As well as his wannabe military force. SO QUIT CALLING ME A WEAKLING, PUTZ!!!" Cloud snickered and watched Aeris' back as she climbed onto the children's slide. "Weakling." Raven's foot swung into the back of his leg and she shoved him to the ground. "That's it! I'm just gonna have to prove you wrong then!" Both individuals reached for their swords and held them at each others throats. Aeris impatiently rolled her eyes. That was the seventh time they had pulled something like that. For the first time she was truly becoming annoyed. "WILL YOU TWO MORONS STOP IT!!!!" Raven blinked in pure shock and Cloud felt like he was going to faint. Both slowly slid their swords into the appropriate sheath and stood to their feet staring at the fuming brunette. Raven grinned. "She yelled!! IM SO PROUD OF HER!!!" Aeris sighed. That girl was impossible. The trio stopped talking to each other and turned to a wagon leaving sector seven. Cloud's eyes narrowed at the woman who was riding on the back. "Tifa.." Raven shook her head. "Your just the." she paused and stared intently at the wagon, "hey wait a sec.that was Corneo's wagon." Cloud blinked. "Corneo?? But why." Raven grabbed his hand and chased after Aeris who already began to charge after the wagon. "WHY DO YA THINK DIM WAD..we gotta go get her." 


	3. 3

The trio charged down the alley in pursuit of the chocobo drawn wagon in vain. It disappeared from their view as soon as the sector came into sight. Raven growled in frustration. "NOW where did they go!?" Cloud grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the left where the Honey Bee Inn was located. Aeris frowned. "What are you doing Cloud?" "Watch." Raven grumbled angrily as she saw the men hanging about the Inn. It was clear as soon as they saw it the intention around the so-called inn. The men swarmed over to Raven and Aeris literally falling head over heals at the sight of the two women. One, a tall red head strutted up to Raven with a stupid grin on his face. But quickly backed away as she pulled out a broad sword and growled menacingly. Aeris took the opportunity to flirt and sell her flowers under the protection of the older woman.  
  
Cloud busied himself asking the manager of the Honey Bee Inn if they had any new girls working there. When he heard yes he immediately asked if perhaps one of them would be named Tifa. His suspicions were correct. Tifa was in fact now part of the honeybee inn as he turned away he could feel the heat rising in his face.  
  
Raven grabbed Aeris by the arm and dragged her away as Cloud swiftly left the area. Aeris pulled out of Raven's grasp and jogged up to Cloud. "Well?" "She works there all right." Raven flipped her hair over her shoulder before pulling off the loose blue over shirt she wore over a tight white tank top that was tucked into her baggy camo colored pants. Cloud blinked at the girl. Not only was she fine but also she carried a friggin arsenal on her body. On her back were sheathed two long swords. About her hips were throwing knives and two rather large handguns. Around her upper arm was another dagger. She smirked. "You wanna get your girlfriend right? When it comes to the Don it means trouble. You should be prepared for anything." She pointed to a small tent and began walking in that direction. "Im gonna leave some of this here. You guys need anything ask this guy. He's an old time pal of mine. YO JONNY!" Cloud shook his head as Raven disappeared behind the flaps of the tent. This girl was something else. A lot like Tifa but he knew they would consider each other competition. He looked at Aeris with exasperation. "We should go see what we can find out about Tifa. Come on." Aeris frowned. It wasn't very nice to just leave the other woman behind with out an idea as to where the others were going. "What about Rave?" "I HEARD YA! GET GOIN!"  
  
Raven looked up at a man bent with age. His once bright blue eyes were now faded but still had a gleam of mischief. The two hugged each other fondly and the old man pointed to a flap that led to another room.  
  
"I'm glad your back child. Your clothes are back there. I take it your on another mission."  
  
Raven nodded as she moved into the back room.  
  
"You could say that. I have a feeling we're not going to be seeing much of each other grandpa. But right now, I gotta head over to the Don's. Where's that black silk dress of mine!?"  
  
The old man shook his head and waited in silence for his granddaughter to come out of her room. He thought fondly of seven years ago. When Raven was twenty-one she wandered into Midgar beaten to the point of no healing. But somehow, the guardian force watching over her took favor upon the girl and blessed her. Within two months the young girl was up and training again. She wouldn't talk much, no one really knew why. But when she did she either had something really important to say, or she was insulting someone. Zif, or Jonny as Raven called him, took Raven into his house and made her as comfortable as possible. He made sure to let her know that even after she got a job and moved out she was still welcome to come and stay with him. She had grown on him, seeing as how he had no children of his own. His thoughts were cut short as Raven emerged from her room adorned in not the most modest of outfits. The silken dress was pitch black and fell to mid- thigh. The neckline of the dress dropped low to her chest and she had an unusual amount of cleavage. The sleeves of the dress billowed out about her hands and were slit up to her shoulders, with a small string tying side to side. A thin black choker wrapped gently around her neck and the small diamond in the middle of the velvet fabric glistened softly in the soft light that was in the room. She wore large black boots that tied up to her knees. Her chestnut hair was in a high ponytail atop her head, and it had a few small braids within it. Her lips were a dark black and she wore a lighter coat of black on her eyelids. Large black opal earrings fell off chains from her ears. She smiled with arrogance and strapped a small handgun to the inside of her leg just underneath the dress.  
  
"Well Grandpa. I've got work to do. See ya around." She grabbed a longsword from a pile of weapons and slid it into a thin sheath on her back before walking out the flap of the tent to see Aeris and Cloud heading into a clothing shop. Rolling her eyes she entered into the store and saw Aeris asking for a dress. Cloud looked at Raven with shock and shook his head violently. This wasn't the time for those thoughts. Raven tapped Aeris on the shoulder.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?"  
  
Aeris turned to face the older girl and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Are you like, the devils little sister or something. You look like a whore!"  
  
Raven walked up to Cloud, wrapped a leg around his waist, and hung her arms about his neck. With a small look of mock shock she laughed.  
  
"How ever did you guess!?"  
  
Cloud closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, trying to ignore the temptation that wrapped itself all over him, beckoning him. Man this SUCKED. After a moment Raven removed herself and shrugged.  
  
"I figured Cloud wouldn't be able to get in to see his girl. So I figured why not give the boy a hand and have a little fun while I'm at it."  
  
Suddenly she grinned and ran out of the tent pouncing on a familiar red haired man.  
  
"RENO!"  
  
Reno stared at the girl with shocked aqua eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Rave???? Is that really you!?" His hands grabbed her waist as she jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms hugged him. They gave each other a friendly kiss and Raven jumped off of him.  
  
"My gosh Reno. It's been forever. Haven't seen you since you joined the Turks. I miss my kiss every day." Reno kissed her twice and chucked her chin with his index finger.  
  
"Maybe I can make up for it?" Raven raised her eyebrows with interest and kissed him back. Reno smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So what's with your get up? Not that I don't like it of course."  
  
Their conversation was cut short as Reno saw Aeris hiding in the clothes shop. He moved forward leaving Raven to stand in the road.  
  
"There you are? What are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
Aeris tried to run for it and make it out the door to where Raven was standing. But was stopped as Reno grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. Raven stood in his way as he turned to walk away from the place.  
  
"Excuse me Reno. What do you think your doing?"  
  
Reno smiled and licked his lips.  
  
"This isn't for me. I'm doing my job. I have to take her in to headquarters. After all she is the ancient. Cassandra..."  
  
He used Raven's fake name pointedly and she growled in response.  
  
"Why? So Hojo can do more experiments on her? I think not. Put my friend down."  
  
Reno set the young brunette on the ground allowing her to duck behind Raven and retrieve her staff from the sheath on her back. Raven watched as Cloud emerged from the tent with a questioning expression before he moved to Raven's side and pointed his sword at Reno.  
  
"What's *he* doing here?"  
  
Raven bit her lip and stared at Reno. Knowing that as it was his job he wouldn't give Aeris up without a fight. Reno grinned; beside the fact that he knew that he would be betraying an old friend.  
  
"Why don't you ask Cassandra."  
  
Raven closed her eyes and bowed her head.  
  
"You're low Reno. But of course that is your job. I guess I'll make things a bit easier and explain what's going on."  
  
She sighed and looked at Aeris completely ignoring Cloud's accusing stare.  
  
"My name is Raven Gast. I was taken away from my family at a young age. I ran away from Shinra Headquarters and took cover under the alias of Cassandra Bartell for fifteen of my twenty-eight years of life. For a period of time I did much of my work for the Turks. Which is how I met Reno. Much of the time my work was to discover your whereabouts and report them to the Head of the Turks, Tseng. I finally quit my job and am now seeking revenge against Shinra. To make a long story short anyways. Sorry I made your life so hard Aeris. Reno apparently must have followed me here when he found out I was with you. I never meant for you to be found. I don't want to lose you again."  
  
Aeris nodded, even if she didn't understand what the older woman was saying completely she knew that she had meant no harm to the young woman. Cloud on the other hand wasn't so quick to forgive.  
  
"So your a Shinra spy huh?"  
  
Raven balked and turned to him.  
  
"No way!! I only worked for Shinra so I could find my sister!" Cloud went to speak but was cut of by Reno who began to laugh heartily. His clear tenor voice sounded in the alleyway.  
  
"Well I can't say she isn't telling the truth. Cause she is. But I can say I still have my job. Raven you have to be arrested for treason against Shinra. Cloud I have to take you in for interfering with Shinra business. And Aeris you're the Ancient. Hojo needs you." 


End file.
